


Petsmart collars

by KilluaZoldick



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Killua Zoldyck, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/pseuds/KilluaZoldick
Summary: Things are getting a little kinky at killugons house~
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 224





	Petsmart collars

It was just a lovely Saturday, like any other. 

Gon was at petsmart, because puppies, that’s why. Gon was waiting for a family to leave, they were looking at the puppies, figuring out which one to get. He wasn’t exactly in a rush, so he looked around the store instead. 

After squeaking a dog toy, that was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the street, he chose not to touch them anymore. He quickly ran around the corner of the aisle, as if nothing had happened.

There was a whole wall with collars. He pretended to look at them to not get any attention to him. While pretending to look, he actually started to look at the collars.

A thick dark blue collar caught his eye. It had fake diamonds all around.

Totally and definitely unrelated to the collar, he suddenly had an idea of what to do today. If killua was up for it of course.

...

“I’m back!” Gon yelled out of habit. He closed the door behind him, putting the petsmart bag down on the floor, before taking his shoes off.

“Sup dimwit” killua came out to greet him as always. He was still asleep when Gon left, and it seemed like he just woke up. His hair was a fluffy mess and he had nothing on but boxers and an oversized hoodie, Gons hoodie. 

“Sorry that I left while you were asleep, but I was restless and didn’t want to wake you” well, he did leave a note on the kitchen counter. 

“I was pretty depressed to wake up without you” killua made a sad face, closing his eyes. He then peaked one eye open before laughing. 

“I got you something” Gon laughed mischievously. Killua looked at him with a curious and skeptical look on his face. Gon grabbed the bag and handed it to killua, smirking.

Killua looked into the bag, then up at Gon and down again, “Pervert”

“Only for you” he said, leaning down to kiss killuas soft lips. Killua leaned into it, after all Gon knew exactly what killua liked.

“What do I earn for wearing it?” A negotiator indeed. Gon smiled sweetly, like he wasn’t about to say-

“Wear it with the ears and socks, and I will reward you” with the smoothest bedroom voice ever. His half lidded eyes stared into killuas sapphire ones and the boy before him gulped, then nodded. “Aren’t you a good kitty today” he smiled, caressing killuas chin.

He left a soft kiss on his lips, before letting his chin go. Killua stood still for a second, looking into Gons eyes with nothing but want. He then proceeded to do as told, and ran off into their bedroom.

Gon sat down on the couch, waiting patiently. However he didn’t have to wait for long.

The bedroom door opened and out walked a half naked kitten. Fake white cat ears on his head, matching knee high socks and then of course the dark blue collar. His hoodie was off, but his boxers still on. He walked out with a blush on his face, surely too adorable for the world.

“Come sit” Gon patted his lap, the sight of killua had him half hard in his jeans. 

Killua did as told and sat down on his lap, like the good little kitten he is.

“Do you like it?” Gon put his finger under the collar, pulling it forward. Killua let out a soft gasp as he was forcefully pulled. The sound was enough to drive Gon crazy. He didn’t give killua time to answer, their mouths already slapped together.

Killua tasted like chocolate, he probably ate it for breakfast again. Gon licked along his tongue, pressing greedily Into the kiss. His hands traveled up and down killuas back and down to his ass, where he grabbed onto it. Killua let out a muffled moan, that Gon swallowed happily.

He traveled his hands even further down onto killuas inner thighs, he knew how sensitive he was right.. about- here, he grabbed and killua gasped. 

“G-Gon” killua pulled out of the kiss, lips wet and red. “...Do I get my reward?” Gon noticed how blown killuas pupils where, leaving only a thin ring of blue left.

“Are you gonna be a good kitty?” Killua nodded cutely. It couldn’t be helped, he stood up, lifting killua and took off for the bedroom. Killuas thighs tightening around Gons waist, so the toe beans on his socks could be seen. His cute tiny feet sticking out to the side.

“Tell me, kitty, what is it exactly you want?” Gon whispered into flushed ears. He nibbled on them, listening to killuas breath hitch in his throat. He then moved his head down to bite at his neck instead, right above the collar. while also looking at where they were going. 

“Fuck. G-Gon” a trembling sigh and then, “please fuck me” his voice was low and uneven. Killuas neck was one of his most sensitive parts, and gon loved making killua melt. he bit down again, definitely leaving a mark.

“Hmm what do I want to hear?” Gon growled into his ear as he finally placed killua down on the bed.

Killua put loose fist up to his cheeks, “nyan” and if killua hadn’t already made him hard, he definitely had now, because holy fuck. 

Gon grabbed killuas hands and pressed both down above killuas head. Holding onto them with just one hand around the wrists. “You’re so fucking hot, killua”

Open mouths met again and it was nothing but messy and perfect. Killua had always been really good at making Gon melt with his kisses. The way he moved his tongue, the quiet sounds he made and the taste always addicting.

He pulled out of the kiss to catch his breath and to make sure killua wouldn’t win him over too quickly. He sat up on his heels, to not squish the kitty underneath him.

“Stay” he said before letting go of killua arms, to take his shirt off. The sight before him was like something straight out of a porn, yet so many times better. His pants becoming uncomfortably tight, so he stripped them off. 

“You are behaving a lot today, did you break something?” Gon teased.

“Do you want me to be naughty?” Killuas voice was still undone and sweet, however the smug grin on his face said otherwise.

“It’s always fun to punish you, but you are really hot behaving like this. My sweet little kitten” he leaned down to lick a stripe up killuas throat, the collar being in the way, so he sucked right above it instead.

“You are driving me crazy, kitten” he moved further down, licking, sucking and playing with killuas pink nipples. Enjoying every single moan that left his killua, all of them going straight to his dick.

He felt killua move his hips up to meet Gons dick and rub it against his own. Gon moved away teasingly, “please” killua whimpered. Only to gasp as Gon almost ripped his boxers off.

“When you ask so nicely” he leaned to the side, and the next thing to be heard was the cap of the lube opening. Then the following sound of killuas breathing quickening.

He folded killuas legs so his thighs where on his stomach. Lowering his lubed hand, circling it on killuas needy hole. Killua whined oh so sweetly, so Gon slid his finger inside, causing killua to gasp.

“My my, you are so needy, kitten” Gons head wasn’t as blurry as when killua kissed him, making it a lot easier to tease him. His comment gained another lovely whine. 

Gons second finger went in smoothly, he didn’t wait for killua to adjust, before moving his fingers. Moving them to perfectly press against killuas prostate. A loud moan followed by Gons name left killuas mouth. His heavy breathing and eagerly moving hips told Gon to continue, and he did. 

“G- ngh I’m gonna ah” Gon purposely didn’t let killua finish his sentence, he kept hitting killuas sweet spot every time he moved his fingers in and out.

“Come for me, kitten” and so killua did, all over his own stomach and thighs. The moans he made would be enough to make Gon cum, without even being touched. Killua was twisting, moving side to side, Gons fingers yet to leave him.

Gon bit onto killuas ear, whispering smoothly “I’m not done with you just yet”. Killua turned his head and smacked their lips together again. Moving his cum soaked thighs around Gons waist.

“Nyan” Gon didn’t hesitate to throw his own boxers off. If killua didn’t stop, He wouldn’t be able to hold back, but that was probably his plan after all.

“Face down, Ass up, kitten” he demanded. Killua obeyed, staying in the role of a behaving kitty for now. Killua looked so fucking hot like that, Gon could barely stop himself from just fucking him senseless, right then and there.

He grabbed the condom on the nightstand and put it on, along with a bit of lube. Then turned to look at his kitten. He could see the toe beans on killuas socks and couldn’t help but kiss them. 

“You got a foot fetish or something?” Killua chuckled, now completely fine after coming already. His personality always changed when he was horny, almost like he forgot how to be an asshole. Not to worry tough, he got all the shit afterwards. But he loved that about killua, his mean personality, always acting so cold and then right before his eyes (and dick) he became undone and begged.

“Can’t help it when those socks are so cute” he tickled killuas feet, knowing that was one of his weaknesses. Killuas ass fell down and his dick hit the bed, when he started to cry laugh.

“Fuck off” he said in between screams and laughs. He rolled around and laid on his back instead. Kicking Gons hand away. However Gon didn’t stop, he grabbed hold of both of killuas feet and tickled them without mercy.

Killua got his feet away, and before Gon could grab them again, the kitten had jumped into his lap, rolling his hips. Gons laughter died out and turned into a moan as killua rubbed against him. Lube from both of them made it a lot more messy than it should have been and Gons thighs where covered in it.

“Bad kitten” Gon lifted killuas ass up enough to line his dick with killuas entrance. He felt as killuas nails dug into his back when he slid inside. It was so warm and far too tight, so while he waited, he might as well make out with killua. Their tongues swirled together and once again, Gon melted. 

Killua moved one clawed hand to Gons leg and pressed it down. He then started to move up slowly, the hand telling Gon not to move. Heavy breathing shared, while they both tried desperately to keep the kiss going, but it could barely even be called a kiss anymore.

When killua was almost completely off, he let his legs fall and let Gons dick go hard into him. They both moaned, Gon slightly in pain from killuas claws scratching lines on his back. He didn’t mind it at all, if killua needed to hold onto something, Gon would gladly offer his bleeding back. 

It didn’t take long before both of them where at their limit. Killua bit into Gons shoulder as his dick went perfectly over his prostate. Killuas moans were muffled, but still audible. Gon on the other hand had a hard time keeping quiet, not that he was actually trying.

They both came few seconds apart, when killua came first, he moaned Gons name and that was enough to send him over the edge. Killua ears had fallen off somewhere, sometime in between it all.

...

Gon had finished cleaning them both off with a damp towel and went to lay next to killua, who was already half asleep from coming twice. 

“I love you” he helped killua get the collar off and put it on the bedside table. 

“Mm luf u to” killua mumbled into the pillow. Gon laughed softly before pulling his kitten into his arms.

Bonus for y’all horny mortals:

**Author's Note:**

> The “nah dude, I’m wearing socks” doesn’t work when there’s toe beans on them.
> 
> I asked the corn family to confirm.


End file.
